bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeisen Tabibito
Info Name: Jeisen Tabibito Position: Sex: Male Height: 6'3 Age: '''Looks about 20-25 '''Weight: '''168 '''Hair: White Eye Color: Dark Green, though shade changes with mood Appearance A tall, lean, and muscularly toned figure. He wears a modified form of the traditional clothes, with a mask that covers the lower part of his face, which is pulled up in battle and times of stress. It also has no shoulders, with the white undergarment just covering the top of his shoulders. He has white tape from his wrist to mid-forearm, which he pulls off to serve as emergancy first aid bandages. He also his two packs of throwing knives attached to his leg, hidden in the folds. On his back is he has a hidden pocket, which has a small book, a small tool set, and emergncy first aid kit, and few supplies to help him fight, which he is always adapting to fit new demands. He carries his zampaktuo across his back with the hilt over his right shoulder with a dark green sash holding it in place. On his right shoulder hidden by behind his uniform, the is a tatoo of a wolf running. Ever since acheiving Bankai, shadows warp around his being, more so in times of stress. Since becoming Captain, Jeisen wears his haori and black arm bracers. They go up to his wrist with metal plates sticking out on to the back of his hand. Reiryoku Color: Dark Green Personality A largly independent figure, silent to most at first. However, he generally warms up to his comrades fairly quickly. He is quick on his feet and quick with his mind, trading wit for wit with most people. In times of stress, he becomes silent, organizing his thoughts on the situation. He is very 'adventurous', leading to situations in which he must beat a hasty retreat. He always willing to help out and deathly loyal to his friends and allies, never afraid to but himself in danger to protect someone. Stubborn in a fight, he is usually unable to give up. This has resulted in mutliple hospital trips. Hobbys Reading anything he can get his hands on, exploring unknown areas, and star gazing. He usually carries things for him to tinker with. History Jeisen grew up in the Rukon district, when he discovered at a young age he had abilites. He soon joined the Academy and quickly progressed. He eventualy graduated early and was assigned to patrol duty in the outer realms to help fend off Hallows. He gained his shika while out on duty, and trained mainly through fighting, gaining experience as he fought. He was recalled after completing several years of patrol. He, however, seems to have connections to smugglers and on more then one occasion has 'liberated goods' on him. On patrol duty, he learned various skills to help him escape many difficult situations. Zanpaktou Jeisien's zanpakuto is named Horo san ( wanderer) as a longer then average katana. Its guard is a four pointed crest. The spirt forms is simply a shadow outline of Jeisen's, a reflection of his powers. It cannot speak though it comminicates through mental pictures and feelins. This has lead Jeisen to an unusal relationship with his zan. It cannot commincate properly with anyone outside of Jeisen since the mental pictures used are often reference to Jeisen's personal experiences. Shikai Release: Walk into shadows When skikai is released its blade becomes black, coated with shadows. Four overlapping shadows wrap around Jeisen and his blade. Jeisen's face for a spilt second after the shadows form on him, shows a terrifying face before it become a black shadow. Even in his normal state, Jeisen can pull on shadows for a few seconds. Inner world The inner world is always changing between visits, depending on the zanpakuto mood. Abilities Ability 1 Shunpo Expert Jeisen has used shunpo long enough to pick up on some of the finer aspects of it. He can rapdily use it to change positions with ease and is more then capable of attacking straight out of a shunpo. His is also capable of using both Senkai and Utsumei shunpo techniques with great effectiveness. Adaept Swordsman As a captain, Jeisen is more then practiced with a blade. He generally sticks with using only one hand to fight, but can fight equally with his left or right hand. Kido Expert Capable of using kido up to level 74 with relative ease, Jeisen is considered a Kido expert. He uses it to supplement his shikai abilities or for devestating attacks Kaido Expert '''While not widely known, Jeisen is a more then capable healer via Kaido. He first began to pratice on himself, hoping to speed up his recovery time from his many injuries. To save time and effort however, Jeisen often resorts to healing bandages with kaido laced in them. '''Experienced Combatant Jeisen has seen more combat then most others ever would. He has absorbed a vast amount of combat tricks and strategies from his battles, leaving him as an expert tactician. He is capable of quickly sizing up an opponent and capitalizing on their strength and weaknesses Jeisen controls shadows to form long thin tendrils that can be used to grab something or sharpened to stab. These can be formed directly off Jeisen's body in his shiki state when he is wrapped in shadows or from his shadow on the ground which he can move. These tendrils can be used to to bind opponents phiysically as well, pitting Jeisen's will against their might. Ability 2 Using his zanpaktous ability to control shadows, Jeisen will manipulate his own body to form a gaseous shadow that will hold his form for a few seconds before dissipating and reforming as himself a few meters away. After this will make it seem like an opponent has struck him, only to see the attack pass though a whisp of shadow.It works on a technical level by him 'shedding' his physical body and merely existing at a quantum level for a brief period in time. While in this state the remnants of his body appear as shadow and will all conjugate back together to form Jeisen again in his physical form.The limitations on this are that once used to dodge there is a four turn cooldown before it can be used to dodge again and the costs of doing so multiple times in a fight would probably tear him apart. Bankai - unknown Bankai Kage ni umareru N/A Shadow Construct. Jeisen can produce and manipulate shaodws on an unbelievable level. The massive amount of shadows is directly tied to his reishi and sei controls, lets him produce more and manipulate it faster the higher they become. He prefers to mainly augment his physical fighting style with it. Using the shadows, he can form constructs in the air with his thoughts. He is able to create a multitude of constructs with these whether they be spears, waves or other simple objects. All however must be used in an offensive manner. Jeisen control reaches from making a giant fist to very fine if he need to make stiches. The amount produced is a factor of just how much reiatsu is poured into it. Complexity, control, and strength are down to his Sei, so right now he can create semi-complex things such as weapons, objects or waves. The defensive side of Jeisen's bankai. Now having truly mastered his bankai, he can form defensive constructs with ease. These differ from his offensive side as they can not be to far away from Jeisen himself. With his defensive side, Jeisen can create more complex objects, but at a cost of more time. They are a bit harder to make, but time is the real cost as weaving the shadows to make them stronger requires precise control. The higher his sei the faster he can make these, while rei limits how much/size of them. Jeisen's Bankai has two states... Masked and unmasked. Unmasked leaves Jeisen in control at the cost of power. With the mask on, bankai is much, much more powerful with the cost that Horo is control. This result in drastically different personalities, though what Horo is thinking and how he will act is unpredictable to most. (Rp device only) Stats Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains